


A matter of chance

by TouHaru_Rights



Series: When Luck does matchmaking [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But it follows the canon timeline, But that's why Gaku is there, Fate & Destiny, I don't know anything about tags, M/M, OOC (probably), Sort Of, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Tenn and Gaku are in love you can't change my mind, Tenn doesn't believe on neither, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouHaru_Rights/pseuds/TouHaru_Rights
Summary: There were only two things completely certain in life, the first one, luck was a complete nonsense as much as karma or the zodiac were, at least for Tenn, who believed more in reaching a logical ending by himself than in some vague invisible force that had the power to decide how certain things ended up in his life.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Series: When Luck does matchmaking [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779553
Kudos: 11





	A matter of chance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause i needed GakuTenn, and if no one is willing to write about them, i am. So yeah, this is a mess, as usual, but it's a GakuTenn mess, so that makes it better.

There were only two things completely certain in life, the first one, luck was a complete nonsense as much as karma or the zodiac were, at least for Tenn, who believed more in reaching a logical ending by himself than in some vague invisible force that had the power to decide how certain things ended up in his life.

And second, only him and no one else had control over his own life, path, or destiny, whatever you like to call it. For Tenn, luck had nothing to do with him nor with the unexpected, and sometimes annoying, turns that occurred in his already complicated enough life. Tenn accepted that his life choices had led him where he was, and even though he had some regrets, he is sure that luck and chance had nothing to do with all his decisions results.

But if Tenn could give something to that force called "luck" (if it really existed), it would probably be that it was very good at tearing up his little comfort zone by kicking him out of it with something as dumb as that old soulmate legend.

Tenn can remember reading his younger brother stories of soulmates when they were both children, stories of two persons held together by a thin red thread in their hands, stories of two persons whose world would be filled with color and excitement after finding their soulmate, stories of two persons who, with only the first glance, knew that they were meant to be. Stories that Tenn never really believed but knew that his brother enjoyed.

But then, one morning, he woke up, and although at first it seemed like any other morning, it suddenly became the morning that Tenn would forever hate the most in his entire life. That morning he got out of bed, and Tenn remembers that everything was completely normal until, during his long and comfortable bath, a word, a name, one that did not fade away no matter what Tenn did, appeared on his right arm. 

At first, he panicked, thinking of what would happen if he wasn't able to wipe that writing out of his arm, what would happen with his lessons? What would Kujou-san think if he couldn’t remove it? It would surely cause him trouble as an idol to have someone else's name on his arm... wouldn’t it?

But his panic went out as soon as Kujou explained him what the meaning of the words in his arm was, and Tenn went from panic to stress in less than a blink.  
Tenn could remembered Kujou Takamasa's explanation in that morning almost perfectly, the words that would be impossible for him to forget because of the name on his right arm, words that Tenn considered were the only prove that luck existed, and the only time that chance had anything to do with something in his life.

_"The name is your soulmate’s. You are lucky Tenn, because the name did appear on you, unlike many other people. So that means that today in three more years you will meet your soulmate."_

Tenn remembers asking if the writing would go away then, and the answer Kujou gave him was even heavier, and more complicated than what he ever expected it to be.

_"It will only go away when you and your soulmate share a kiss for the first time, then the name will disappear, like it never existed, almost like magic."_

He also remembers that at that age he thought that the whole thing happening to him seemed surreal and ridiculous, and he still thinks it, but, somehow, facing the bearer of the name that for three full years had only been a synonym of complication, the situation seems more annoying than anything.

_"Yaotome Gaku"_

When Tenn heard that name for the first time in his life, having read it every morning when he got out of bed and just before the three-year deadline passed, he felt his heart pounding in his chest, thinking and wishing to finally find the bastard who for so many years had caused him to have to cover his arms even when the heat was unbearable, so he could tell him (or rather yell at him) a few things, and perhaps force (or rather threaten) the other to kiss him and get rid of the problem of names before they had to start in the idol industry.

_"Your groupmates are talented, as Yaotome promised, in a few days you will meet them... excited? Their names are Tsunashi Ryuunosuke and Yaotome Gaku, I hope you can rise with that group."_

Tenn did not even once thought that it could be a simple coincidence, since the days before the three-year period was over were not many, and if the name of one of his new partners was Yaotome Gaku the word "coincidence" didn’t made any sense to him. But there was one word that had it, one for the fact that his partner, with whom he would have to sing and probably spend a lot of time the next couple of years, was his very soulmate, and it was no other word that "luck".

_Chance_ was a complicated word, and Tenn refused to accept that an invisible force had brought him where he was, with his soulmate and his groupmates, who were clearly talented and, for some reason, seemed to complement him in an almost magical way. Tenn refused to call all of that simple _luck_ or give all credit to _chance_ for those turns in his life, why? Because if luck really ruled everything then there was no point in thinking twice before making any decision, because then it all only depended on what were his odds, because then everything would be a matter of chance.

_"If you don't believe in luck, then how do you explain the soulmate stuff?"_

He can remember that Gaku asked him that once, it was after Tenn told him of his reasons for saying that luck and chance were nonsense, and a short time after they had said to each other that the names on their arms were the other’s.

Tenn's response was none other than: _"Any other reason, but not luck."_ And Gaku didn't press further on the matter, probably because if Tenn didn't want to answer properly, he wasn't going to, and Gaku preferred not to waste his efforts on continuing to inquire.

Time passed being TRIGGER, and a lot of things happened in such a short time-lapse, Tenn still thinks of it, and he never once forced or threatened Gaku to kiss him so the names could finally disappear. Even now, Tenn can't guess the reason, because before they met, he was willing to erase that name from his arm once he finally met Gaku, but after that night, when TRIGGER was born, the idea simply vanished from his mind.

_“If you hate the word “chance” so much then we should call it something else, do you think fate suits it better?"_

Tenn doesn't recall what he thought after hearing Gaku's words the first time, but he remembers that he replied after a full minute of silence with something he remembers as a smile and the words: _"Fate, isn't that the same?"_

He can also remember the grin that Gaku gave him before sighing and returning his smile, only calmer and a warmer, but then the conversation they had is blurred, or so it would seem, since Tenn of all that can only remembers a single phrase from Gaku: _"Because fate is something that is forged by both chance and you, it’s something that can change with your decisions but is also guided by luck. It seems to me like a better way to define our bond."_

_Fate_ was perhaps a close word to _chance_ in Tenn's mind, a complete idiocy that he couldn’t quite understand, but after Gaku's words, the entire definition of that word changed maybe for the best. Maybe that's why luck stopped displeasing him so much, because if it wasn't for that same luck, he wouldn't be with two people who complemented him so well, but if it hadn't been for his life choices, he would have never thought of being an idol.

So, thanks to Gaku, the word _chance_ no longer sounded so disgusting and unreal to him, and the word _fate_ only reminded him of Gaku, Ryuu, and TRIGGER in general. He had definitely been lucky to have such a soulmate, even if it was only after a short time-lapse from losing to his own younger brother in Black or White that they were finally able to erase those names from their arms.

_"So, how does it feel to finally get rid of the reminder that luck exists?"_

_"A year ago, it would have felt like a victory. But now..."_

_"Is there any difference now?"_

Tenn nodded, smiling slightly, looking at the place where his soulmate's name had remained for so many years, and then laying a finger on his lips for a few seconds before looking at Gaku and answering with the same small smile: _"Now I have a new reminder that luck exists, and it's much more annoying than just a name."_

Gaku smiled at Tenn's response, reaching a hand up to the younger's hair, messing it affectionately before answering with a tone Tenn clearly remembers as one full of care and maybe even love: _"Can we change “luck” for “fate”?"_

Tenn isn't quite sure if he fully believes in luck yet, but if Gaku wants to name their relationship _“fate”_ , then Tenn believes that he can cooperate with luck to make a whole better fate for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated as always! And also, sorry for the mess, i hate english so much that i could die ;;;;


End file.
